The Beast and the Rose
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Blake steals from a sorcerer and gets cursed. Au, OOC, Black Rose.


**The Beast and the Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

It was a normal day at the market, until the usual sounds of folks bartering fell silent to a scream. A young girl with pitch-black hair and glowing yellow eyes was lying on the ground, pointing at a man standing next to her.

"He hit me!"

"What?" The man cried in outrage. "No! I didn't!"

"Yes, he did! Guards! Guards!"

"What's going on?!" A few guardsmen pushed their way through the crowd.

"He hit me!"

"No! She's lying!"

One of the guardsmen knelt down and gently grasped the girl's left arm, a dark bruise on it clear as day. "Then where did this come from?"

"I-I don't know!" The man got scared. "Please, you have to believe me, I didn't do it!"

The guardsmen and the rest of the crowd surrounded him. While they weren't looking, the girl slipped away and started pickpocketing inattentive onlookers.

Once the guardsmen took the man away and the crowd dispersed, she left the market place. She entered a dark alley and proceeded to count her winnings. She was quite pleased with the take. Now she had to leave. Had to get to another town.

However, as she tried to leave the alley, a man blocked her path. He tall, wore a black robe, had white hair and a beard. His black eyes pierced her and her heart sank. She knew who he was. Or rather, what he was. He was a sorcerer. Every thief's worst nightmare. She turned and tried to run away, but a wall of flames emerged before her.

"You cannot run from me, Blake Belladonna," he said in a deep, booming voice. "That man has a family. They will be shunned for what you accused him of. Why? Because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Because he happened to be by the girl with a heart as black as the night?"

Blake was trembling with fear. She had heard of what sorcerers do to thieves. How they boil the blood within their bodies or make their bones snap from within.

"You are afraid! And with fear comes regret! Too little! Too late!" He rose his arms and blue flames sprang from his palms. Then they were surrounded in a circle of blue fire.

She fell to her knees. "Please!" She spoke in a shaky voice. "Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

"We shall see if you are capable of doing what I demand!" Then the entire world vanished around the circle of fire. It was just darkness. "A beauty outside, but a beast within! A fine visage, but a heart black as coal. May you appear on the outside as you are on the inside. And may your bestial form consume your soul, until all humanity has been vanquished. But, may you find what you need. May you remain a human, until the sun rises tomorrow in seven years, so you shall be worthy of your human form! By the power of the earth and the heavens, I curse you!"

The flames vanished from his palms. The circle closed in on Blake, until the flames completely engulfed her. She screamed. She could feel them etching themselves into her skin. They then entered her mouth and forced themselves down her throat like a thick liquid. She couldn't breathe. It felt like her skin was being burnt off and every bone in her body was being broken and stretched. She couldn't take it anymore and fell unconscious.

(**)

She could hear birds chirping. A few weak rays of sunlight covered her face as she slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. She was lying on the ground in the woods. Why was she in the woods? Then she remembered. Her eyes shot open as she remembered the horrible events of the day before. She shot up and looked around. The sorcerer was gone. She then looked down and her heart almost skipped a beat. Where her hands should have been, she saw two clawed hands covered in black fur. She then checked the rest of her body to discover it just as monstrous and covered in fur. She slowly rose her hands to her face. She felt a snout. She explored her mouth with her tongue. Fangs. She checked the top of her head. Two pointy ears wriggled in response.

She wanted to scream, but instead a blood-curdling roar escaped her mouth. All birds in the area flew off in fear. Blake jumped up and started running. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had been cursed. Turned into a beast. No. This couldn't be. This just couldn't be. She let out another roar of despair. This couldn't be.

(**)

She had spent hours wandering through the woods. Her feet hurt and her stomache growled. Eventually, she came across a river and saw many fish beneath the water's surface.

After a bit of struggling, she managed to catch a fish and kill it. Looking at it, she contemplated making a fire and cooking it, but then decided she was too hungry and started eating it raw. It was actually pretty good. In fact, she thought she preferred it to her memory of cooked fish.

_May your bestial form consume your soul!_ The sorcerer's words rang through her head like a warning bell, making her drop the fish. The curse was turning her into a beast on the inside as well. She couldn't let that happen. She may be a beast on the outside, but she was still herself on the inside. She had to hang on to any trace of humanity she had left.

(**)

Tired. Hungry. All she could think of was getting some food and taking a rest. But she couldn't. She had to push on. Had to fight the instincts the curse was inflicting on her. Had to push on. She was still her. She was still... She stopped. What was her name again?

"Come on," she said. Weirdly, she could still speak, despite her appearance. "Think! My name is...is...isss..." _Blake!_ Her mind shouted at her. _Your name is Blake, you idiot!_ "Right. Blake. Blake B-...Be-...Belle-...Belladonna. Blake Belladonna. That's my name." She kept walking. Relieved, but also worried.

(**)

She had been wandering for days, feeding off berries. She wanted more. She wanted meat. Sweet, juicy meat dripping with blood. No! She wasn't an animal. She was a person. She was Blake Belladonna. She recited that name over and over like a mantra. Yet, it still became harder for her to remember.

Then the forest ended, and before her was an abandoned village. On the other side of the village was a hill, with a large mansion atop it. Blake's eyes focused on it. Something was drawing her towards it. Her body moved almost on its own.

Slowly but surely, she past the wrecked huts, climbed the hill and finally stood before the mansion. It was old. Abandoned. Nobody had been here for years. The walls were cracked, corroded and covered in ivy. Blake approached the large wooden doors and pushed. The door opened, creaking heavily as its hinges were so rusty it was a miracle they didn't break off then and there.

Blake entered a great hall, light was shining through shattered windows and the holes in the roof.

She saw two staircases in front of her, on the left and right, leading upwards in an arc, meeting at the top. She went up the right staircase and was mesmerized by what she saw at the top. A rose. Beautiful and brilliant like a ruby. She slowly approached it, knelt down and sniffed at it.

"Hey, watch it!" A female suddenly called out. Surprised, Blake looked around.

"What? Where?"

"Down here."

Blake froze before looking down at the rose.

"Hi," the rose said, nonchalantly.

"A talking rose?"

"A talking beast?" The rose replied.

Blake understood. "So, you're also..."

"Cursed? Yeah." They spent a few moments in silence, just looking at each other. At least, Blake thought the rose was looking at her. "So. What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Oh. come on. Sorcerers don't do this stuff randomly. The ones that did were wiped out ages ago. You had to have done something to inflict a sorcerers wrath."

Blake nodded. "I got a man in trouble so I could steal a bit of gold."

"...That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? What did you do?"

"Basically? I killed a bunch of people and ruined the lives of everyone who lived in the village."

Blake was shocked. What kind of person was she standing before? "Why would you do that?"

The rose sighed. "Arrogance. I thought it was my right, as I ruled these lands. This was my house. It was once incredibly beautiful. I had people work all day to keep it that way. Polishing the marble, the windows. Tending to the roses. They're gone now, but this place used to be covered in beautiful rose bushes. I took the farmers from the village for that, meaning that only few remained to tend the fields. Food became scarce. What was there, I kept for myself and my guards, leaving the peasants with mere scraps. Many starved to death. Mostly adults, as they gave up their food to save their children. Then winter came. Since the craftsmen were constantly working here, the huts in the village were in less than a poor shape. So they came here, banging against my door, demanding I let them in. I did not. I was there lady. They were my servants. I believed I was untouchable. Then the doors swung open. My guards were overwhelmed. And before I knew it, I found myself before a sorcerer.

'_They trusted you with their lives!_' he said. '_And you betrayed them! Spilled their blood to fertilize your vanity!_' Before I knew it, I was engulfed in blue flames. I still remember the curse clearly. '_May you be tied to the ground for always and eternity! May you watch everything you love wilt and die! May you watch the ages pass as you are denied of leaving this place or this world! But, may your roots and petals release you and return your human form as you make this prison a home! By the power of the earth and the heavens, I curse you!_'

This sounded far too familiar and made Blake wonder. Could it be a coincidence? Did all sorcerers use the same chants? "What did this sorcerer look like?"

"White hair, beard, black cloak and piercing black eyes."

"I knew it. That's the same guy that cursed me."

"Seems likely. There are only few sorcerers. And they apparently dislike each other, which is why they live within their own little territories, which they never leave. Plus they are known to be quite long lived."

_Long lived?_ "How long have you been here, exactly?"

"...Longer than I care to remember." Blake looked around. The mansion was still in a somewhat stable condition, so it couldn't have been more than a century. She turned back to the rose as she continued. "I saw my roses wilt and die and corrosion eat away at my mansion. I witnessed so many winters. So many days when it seemed like I would freeze to death, but I never did. It was just...time. It flows like a river, consuming everything. And I am trapped. Unable to be swept away by its current."

Blake felt an incredible sadness wash over her. This little rose had endured far more suffering than Blake had. Then she remembered something. "Hey, I forgot to ask: What's your name?"

"...I forgot."

"You _forgot_?! You still remember the events from back then, but forgot your own name?"

"It's...hard to explain. It's like the person I was, the child selfishly pursuing her noble rights, vanished. And the name along with it. I am me. I am patient. I am calm. I understand the effects that my actions have on the world. But if you must have a name, call me what I am. Call me Rose."

It was simple enough. But it didn't feel right. "How about Ruby?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you are beautiful. Like a brilliant Ruby shining in the sunlight."

"...You think I'm beautiful?"

Blake nodded. "Mhm."

"...Alright, call me Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." It took a moment for Blake to realize it. She immediately remembered her name. She didn't have to think about it. Didn't have to recite it. It just came to her. Somehow, being with Ruby cleared her mind. "Hey, Ruby. Mind if I stay here? With you?"

"Not at all. But remember: This place is a prison. I am trapped here, and so will you be."

"That's fine. I would rather be stuck here than wander aimlessly out there."

"Very well. But what will you do? As a rose, my means of entertaining guests are limited."

Blake looked around. "I guess I could clean up around here."

"That should keep you busy for quite some time."

(**)

Blake was standing on the roof, checking on the holes, trying to figure out how she could fix them. Suddenly, the wood underneath her feet gave in and she fell through the roof screaming before landing on the ground next to Ruby.

"By the way," Ruby started, "the woodwork here is probably quite rotted, so the roof should be pretty unsafe."

"Thanks for the warning," Blake grumbled.

(**)

Blake was currently wiping the mold off the marble.

"Remember, Blake! Small circles. Small circles," Ruby instructed.

"Yeah, yeah."

(**)

"So, how do I plant these things?" After finishing the refurbishing, Blake decided to plant roses in the flower patches surrounding the pillars on both sides of the hall.

"You plant the seeds and make sure they grow upwards," Ruby answered.

"Anything more specific?"

"You want specific? Ask the farmers I employed to tend to my roses. I don't know the first thing about gardening."

"Ironic, considering you're a plant."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Back to work."

(**)

Finally, after three years and two failed attempts, the roses were now in full bloom, growing up the pillars like beautiful ivy.

Blake was currently cooking a rabbit she had recently caught and poured some water into the crack Ruby was growing out of. "Oh yeah, that feels good." While it wasn't technically necessary, as she was immortal, she still very much appreciated a drink.

Blake then proceeded to eat her meal as Ruby looked around the mansion. "It may be a prison, but at least now it's a nice prison."

"Eternity is nicer when spent in a palace like this."

"It's not just the mansion, Blake. It's you. The worst about being here was not watching everything rot. It wasn't the unbearable cold. It was the loneliness. I spent decades alone, here, in this cold and dying prison. Then you came along. You brought beauty and life back to this place, to me. What can I say? I'm happy you're around."

"And I'm happy to be around," Blake said, finishing her meal and putting out the fire. "Alright, then. Time to sleep." She lied down in her usual spot next to Ruby. "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, Blake."

(**)

Blake was currently sitting on the edge of the mansion's roof, looking out over the village. It had now been seven years since Blake and Ruby met. Everything before that almost seemed like a distant dream. Her life as a thief, her slow descent into insanity. She was almost thankful to that sorcerer for cursing her.

She suddenly sensed something and looked towards the forest. First, she saw the light of torches, then she saw the people carrying them. A group of men, wearing dirty, torn clothing and carrying weapons. Bandits. She had to warn Ruby.

She jumped down from the roof and entered the mansion. She then ran up to Ruby. "Ruby. Bandits. Bandits are coming."

"What? Why? What do they want here?"

"I don't know." She turned to the door. "They're coming. I'll try to drive them away."

"But..."

"No buts. Don't worry. I'll be fine." With that, she vanished into the shadow.

Then the door creaked open and the light from the torches came in. The bandits entered the mansion.

"See," one said. "Told ya someone was livin' 'ere. Cleaned up nice n' all. Betcha they're loaded."

"Yeah, well we'll see," another replied.

As they went further in, Blake jumped down from above, right in front of them. "Turn back!" she said threateningly. "There is nothing of value to you here!"

"It's a monster!"

"Kill it!"

They pulled out their weapons and attacked Blake, who easily dodged their clumsy strikes. She didn't want to hurt them, merely scare them away. Unfortunately, they were too stupid to get the message, and just continued attacking.

Eventually, one of them got Blake at the leg, making her fall to her knees. Another kicked her in the head, making her fall backwards. She then backed away, trying to get back up. They kept coming closer.

_No,_ Ruby thought. _Not again. I don't want to lose everything again. Get out of here! Get out of this place! Get out of my home!_

Suddenly, the entire hall was covered in a blue light as a pillar of blue flames shot up around Ruby. The bandits looked up and backed away. Slowly, the rose transformed. It grew and shifted, until it was no longer a plant, but a person. A young girl with red hair and silver eyes.

"Get out! Now!"

"She's a witch!" A bandit shouted.

"Then we'll kill her, too."

"Are you daft? We can't fight sorcery. I'm outta here." With that, the bandits ran away, leaving their friend behind.

"Oy, you're seriously scared of a little naked wench?" He grew silent when he felt Blake get up behind him. He turned towards her.

"Don't. Call her. A wench!" She roared at him, making him fall backwards before stumbling to his feet and scurrying away.

Blake nodded triumphantly and turned to Ruby, who was now running down the stares. She jumped towards her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What happened? Why are you human again?"

"It's as the sorcerer said. Once this prison becomes a home, I shall return to my human form."

"But we made it a home years ago."

"And still treated it as a prison. Only now, when I was threatened to lose it, did I realize the truth. This is my home. This mansion, and you." She looked into Blake's eyes. "Blake, I love you."

Those words. Those three simple made everything so clear to Blake. All those years she'd spent in this mansion with Ruby. It was the happiest time of her life. She understood that now. And she understood why. She gently cupped Ruby's cheek. "I love you, too, Ruby."

The girl smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks. She then nuzzled herself into Blake's chest.

Blake looked out the open door to see the sun rising. As its rays touched her face, she felt something stirring inside her. She let go of Ruby and took a few steps backwards.

"Blake?"

Before Blake could answer, she was engulfed in a pillar of blue flames. It felt just like when she was first transformed, but without the pain. As the flames dissolved around her, she could see that she was once again human. She looked at Ruby.

"Uh, what?"

"Seven years," Blake said, remembering the sorcerer's curse. "If I were still a human on the inside after seven years, I would regain my human form." She looked down at her body, then back at Ruby, tears of joy forming in her eyes. She stepped forward and pulled Ruby in for a kiss.

(**)

Two years have passed since that day. Blake and Ruby managed to rebuild the village and make it prosperous again.

This was a special day, for today, Blake and Ruby finally got married. The entire village attended and celebrated.

Seeking some peace and quiet, they retreated to a balcony, but noticed someone clapping behind them. They turned and their eyes widened at seeing who it was. It was the sorcerer who had cursed them.

"Congratulations. On the wedding and your freedom."

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"I have wandered this world for many years and cursed many wicked people. And in all that time, none ever broke free. Except for you. I have come to give you your reward. Consider it a weddings-day gift." He then rose his hands and two orange flames emerged from his index fingers. "May your land always be fertile. May the fruit be plentiful and the people happy. And may you never lose the happiness you have found in each other. By the power of the earth and the heavens, I bless you." With that, the flames flew from his fingertips and into the two women's chests. It felt like all the warmth in the world was spreading through their bodies and they couldn't help but smile.

The sorcerer gave a quick bow, then retreated through the door.

The two turned to each other and Blake took Ruby's hand. "To our new life together."

Ruby put her arm around Blake's neck. "To us."

With that, they once again sealed their bond with a kiss.


End file.
